


New Jersey Tea Ceremony

by Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 word drabbles.  Wilson reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Jersey Tea Ceremony

** New Jersey Tea Ceremony **

**Tetsubin: _Small kettle for informal use_**

Wilson had nowhere else to go, so he came here. The first thing he does is put the tea-kettle on to boil, needing the comfort of the familiar ritual. House doesn't comment, not needing to. He rinses out the mugs, remembering that Julie preferred coffee. Until today, so did he.

**Chakin: _White linen cloth for cleaning tea bowl_**

He focuses on the cup in his hand, drying it with care and attention, trying to distract himself with the activity. Trying to ignore House talking on his cellphone, ordering dinner for them. Wilson has lived in silence at home for so long now that the sound seems abnormally loud.

**Chawan: _Tea bowl_**

Setting out two mugs feels strange: he's become accustomed to cooking for one. He locates the sugar bowl, knowing that House will demand it. Wilson's mother would not approve, and the thought makes him smile. Maybe he'll take a few days from work, go home instead. Hide for a while.

**Hassun: _Wooden tray_**

House gives him a calculating look, which Wilson ignores, as he brings the tea through. He didn't want to talk about it before. Still doesn't. He shifts his keys along the table, making room. He supposes Julie will want them back now. That should bother him more than it does.

 

**Chado: _The Way of Tea_**

They will have to divide things up, he supposes. He will take the DVD player, she can have the houseplants. He will find somewhere else to live, find a new life. For now though, in the only place he could think of to come, he sips his tea in silence.


End file.
